


The one time Adrien invited Ladybug over, and the many times she invited herself

by Adrien_mode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Sleepovers, Unofficial Dating, adriens touch starved .. like aloT, awkward adrien, they smooch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien_mode/pseuds/Adrien_mode
Summary: Adrien leaves a window unlocked for Ladybug to visit whenever she would like, however Adrien didn't expect her to utilize it so often
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The one time Adrien invited Ladybug over, and the many times she invited herself

The loud beating of rain drowned out the soft creak Adrien’s window made as it slowly opened. Ladybug perched herself on the window sill and gently set Adrien to his feet inside. 

His room was dark, she noted, and the temperature of it was uncomfortably similar to the brisk chill of the night air. Though Ladybug couldn’t tell whether or not that was because the window was open. Without any warmth rushing to greet her, combined with the dull colors of the unlit room, it was almost depressing. The look Adrien gave as he turned back to her was equally so.

“I’m um… I’m sorry about all the trouble with the akuma… with Chat Noir not being there and you having to worry about protecting me I just…” He looked away briefly rubbing the back of his neck. “I wish I could have been more help.”

Ladybug’s face softened as she listened to him speak. Studying him, she watched the rain water drip off his wet hair and slide down his cheek. The super heroine might have found the sight beautiful if he didn’t also look so sad.

It was as if Adrien thought the akuma targeting him was his fault. That thought was enough to send a twinge of pain to her heart but she put on a warm smile in hopes to ease his worries. 

“Nono, you don’t have to apologize for anything! All that matters to me is that you’re here safe and sound, Adrien.” She emphasized the truth to her statement by reassuringly resting her hand on his shoulder.

Something in Adrien’s expression changed and he stiffened a bit which made Ladybug retract her hand in response. Suddenly feeling all her courage melt away she struggled to excuse herself. 

“Aaaand you are! Safeee and sound, S-so I better g- _waHH_ ” As Ladybug turned to leave, the bottom of her foot squeaked loudly against the window she was crouching on. Slick with rain water, she slipped out of the window and into his room.

Adrien tried to maneuver and catch her fall but he ended up going down with her.

“Uuhhhghh…”

Lifting her head off of Adrien’s chest, she propped herself up. The two met each other's gaze and it was almost like time stopped. 

A water drop cascaded off the side of Ladybugs hair and down onto Adrien’s face. Plopping on his cheek bone he blinked in surprise. 

Suddenly Ladybug snapped out of it. Quickly she scrambled to get off of Adrien and back onto her feet.

“Are you okay?? I’m so- _so sorry._ My suit is waterproof but unfortunately that doesn't prevent it from being wet.” 

She awkwardly held out a hand. Adrien took it and she pulled him up off the ground. There was an oval shaped print of water on the hardwood floor where Adrien’s back was. 

Before he could say anything she was already trying to excuse herself. “Again, I’m really glad you’re safe. Sorry about all the…” She made a gesture with her hand. “All the water- I better get out of here before your room requires a neon wet floor sign.”

She hopped back up onto the window sill, and just as she was about to leap away Adrien reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait!”

Ladybugs eyes widened in surprise as she turned back to Adrien. He wasn’t holding her arm tight enough to prevent her from leaving by any means. His touch was actually quite carefully gentle. Either way, Ladybug watched him retract his hand like he went too far. He must have only just now fully realized what he just did, because he almost tried to backtrack.

“Sorry I just...Do you have to leave so soon?”

Was...was he asking her to stay?? Here?? In his room... _with him??_

There was something specific in Adriens expression Ladybug couldn’t quite identify. Was it sadness? Some kind of adoration? She couldn’t tell. And through the cute softness of his voice she couldn’t quite tell _why_ he would want her to stay. Was he still scared from the akuma attack? Or did he simply want some company? She didn’t know. She also didn’t know how long it’s been since he asked the question oh god _say something!_

“Y-you…You want me to _stay?”_

Was it the dim room playing tricks on Ladybugs eyes, or was Adrien’s face turning red?

“...Would you want to?” Adrien finally looked up to meet Ladybugs gaze and she was speechless. _He really was asking her to stay with him a little longer. “I mean-_ until the rain stops that is…” He continued.

“It’s really coming down hard out there, and traveling by yo-yo in this kind of weather at night might be a little...dangerous? I-I just… I just want to make sure you’ll be okay on your way home.”

“Trust me, there’s nothing in the world I would rather do than to stay but… are you sure it’s okay? I um… I don’t know what I would say if your Father or someone caught me in here this late… that would be quite an odd situation.” She smiled.

Adrien made a face. It was a neutral kind of face but there was a little something like surprise to it. It was there for only a brief moment before he smiled back.

“Oh- no, of course it would be okay. My father’s assistant has definitely checked out by now and he wouldn’t bat an eye in my direction otherwise.” Uegh, Adrien subtly cringed at the words that were coming out of his mouth. Why did he feel the need to over share _now_ of all times? What a mood killer. 

Luckily Ladybug didn’t seem to mind. 

Not looking away from Adrien for a moment, she gently stepped down off of the open window and down onto the floor. Closing it behind her to not let anymore stray rain water in.

Adrien took a slight step back to make room for Ladybug as she stepped down. He accidentally ended up staring for a moment. Was he expecting her to actually take up his offer? _Absolutely not._ But here she was awkwardly standing in his dark room. Snapping out of it he decided he better hurry and turn the lights on and such to make it comfortable for Ladybug.

He smiled backing away to go do so. “I’m gonna be right back just gonna turn on the-” As he was backing up he ran into the corner of his Foosball table. “ _Ah-_ um- turn on the lights, one second.”

Ladybug felt more at ease as she watched Adrien fumble around his room. She’s never seen him so ungraceful. However it was charming somehow. Watching him approach the wooden entry way of his room with too much speed and slide roughly into the light switch made her internally giggle.

As he flipped the few switches multiple lights turned on around the room. Walking back towards the red super heroine, the rubber bottoms of his orange sneakers squeaked against the floor and the soaking wet soles of them squelched with each step.

When he reached Ladybug again he noticed that she was standing in a small puddle of water. She smiled at him as water dripped down her face. Her raven pigtails and the ribbon holding them together drooped from the weight of being thoroughly soaked.

Realization struck him. Oh GOD he was an idiot not only was _he_ soaking wet, but _Ladybug, the love of his life, was also_ soaking wet in cold rain water. He should have grabbed a _towel first!_ Not the lights!

“Oh! Ladybug I am so- Uh I-I’ll go get you a towel!” Quickly he disappeared inside his bathroom.

Giggling quietly to herself, Ladybug followed. She previously was just standing there because she felt bad getting water all over Adrien’s _clearly_ expensive… everything… but looking at Adrien clumsily trail water throughout his entire room it probably wasn’t a big deal.

Peeking around the sliding bathroom door, she saw Adrien digging inside of a cupboard of towels across the way from his sink. Pulling his head out he turned around with an arm full of three, neatly folded grey towels. He paused for a split second when he made eye contact with the heroine in the doorway not expecting her to be there, but he swiftly recovered.

“Here you go M- uh Miss Ladybug.” Almost… swiftly recovered. Though to be honest Miss Ladybug wasn't too bad of a save for the misuse of 'my lady'

Softly smiling, she took the towel he was gently holding out for her. Adrien set the extra towel on the counter while Ladybug dried off her face and the water droplets on her suit. He decided to stay standing in front of the counter, facing away from Ladybug. Drying herself off wasn’t anything too personal, but he decided to just give her that little bit of privacy.

Drying off his own face, he moved the towel down to his neck and accidentally took a glance at Ladybug in the mirror. 

Her hair was down. 

There was a deep wave in her hair from being in ponytails for so long and the two tufts of hair that rested against her cheeks were curled at the ends from all the water. She held the two red ribbons in her mouth as she brought the towel up to gently dry her hair.

As she did so she glanced up and locked eyes with a staring Adrien in the mirror.

Adrien, in a very un-smooth manner, looked away quickly. Locking eyes with his own reflection instead. Blush spreading across his face.

It took Ladybug all of eight seconds to process that he was staring at her, and probably another five seconds to process that it was completely in a way that suggested he thought she was pretty.

That notion brought a smile upon her face. Was it a devious smile? Maybe. Nonetheless, Ladybug took a few steps towards the counter so she was standing next to Adrien, who was _really_ focusing on pretending like he was looking at himself the whole time. 

Setting her ribbons on the counter she continued to innocently dry her hair. “Is there something you see?” 

Adrien’s eyes moved from his reflection over to Ladybugs reflection. However upon seeing her sly smile and beautiful knowing eyes, his gaze quickly shifted back to his own reflection. For sanity purposes of course.

“W-what? Nooo way.” His voice hitched so he cleared his throat. “ _Ahem- Uh..._ I mean I saw you, o-of course, but… uh…”

Realizing that there was no way out he settled on doing what he probably should have done in the first place. Giving his lady the compliment she deserved.

His gaze shifted back to Ladybug, but this time he was looking at the real Ladybug not just her reflection in the mirror. “I’ve never seen you without your ponytails before...you...you look very beautiful…”

It took everything Ladybug had not to bring her towel over her face and scream into it. Even though they’ve been unofficially dating for a little while, hearing Adrien say such things never ceased to make her heart want to leap out of her chest.

“You really think so?... Or are you just saying that to earn points from a superhero.” She smirked.

Adrien couldn’t hide his smile if he tried. “Wha-ptch no? Of course not! I would never. I’m saying that because that’s what runs through my head every time I see you…figured it’s about time I let you know, if you don’t think I’m weird for saying so that is…”

“I’d be a huge hypocrite if I did because I actually… think that same thing… though I don’t know how I could have possibly ever told you until now with akumas breathing down my neck all the time.” She jokingly hummed with affection.

The smirk Ladybug had previously must have been contagious because Adrien was absolutely wearing one.

“You’re not just saying that to earn points from a rich and famous model are you?”

Ladybug laughed wrapping her towel around her neck as she finished drying her hair. “Oh of _course not!_ Mr.Agreste I would _never.”_

Adrien joined in on Ladybugs light laughter. In a way, it was reassuring that Ladybug was comfortable enough around him to joke around. One of the things Adrien loved about talking with Ladybug, at least as Chat Noir, was that she didn’t treat him any different than she did anyone else. As Chat he was her equal. Not a rich celebrity that everyone holds on an insanely high pedestal. So to be able to experience that loose and fun conversation style still as Adrien was such a relief.

Of course it was loose _most_ of the time. Even though Adrien was extremely comfortable talking to people at the best of times, without a mask shielding him from embarrassment, occasionally getting the exact words he wanted across was a bit of a challenge.

Fortunately, the only thing that kept him from ripping his face off in a cataclysm of cringe was that Ladybug seemed to struggle with the same thing at times too.

Though right now she seemed really at ease. Adrien on the other hand was awkwardly trying to think three moves ahead like a dolt. Multitasking activities and school? Easy, a piece of cake. Multitasking the current conversation, with the pretend conversation in his head, all while trying to think of ways to not bore Ladybug to death? 

Not his strong suit…

Nonetheless, here he was trying to think of ways he can transition into the conversation of “Hey I know I invited you over to keep me company but I need you to leave me alone for a sec so I can strip out of these soaking wet clothes” that wasn’t laughably awkward.

Bending down a bit, Adrien pulled open one of his bathroom sink drawers. Which was filled with different hair products like headbands, combs, brushes, gels, pomades, along with a bunch of other assorted things. Ladybug stared at all the contents, yup definitely the kind of stuff a models bathroom would consist of.

Digging around a bit he pulled out a black hair dryer that had an attachment on the end that made stream of air thinner and more condensed.

“I gotta pretty cool blow dryer if you wanted to use it for your hair.” He plugged it into the wall and flipped the low setting. Immediately a small steady gust of wind pushed his bangs up off his forehead. Waving the hair dryer back and forth his hair slowly but surely started to dry.

Ladybug raised her voice a smidgen to counter the noise of the dryer. “I’m gonna be honest here, I’ve never actually used a hair dryer before.”

Adrien turned to her. Bringing the hair dryer down a bit he absentmindedly waved the dryer back and forth on his chest, drying his shirt. “Really?”

Ladybug nodded. “I mean, I have one, but I always liked the feeling of putting my hair up in a towel? It’s sort of just a habit now, I feel like some kinda royalty when I wear it that way.”

Adrien’s nose scrunched slightly as he chuckled at Ladybug’s comment. “Yeah I know exactly what you mean. When I was younger I used to spend a majority of my time with Chloe and she would always do that towel thing. She’s actually the one who taught me how to do it, even though it admittedly, took me multiple days to learn.”

Ladybug’s face brightened as she turned to Adrien. “That was me with my Maman! But I don’t know if it took me _that_ long.”

“Well I suppose that's just another reason why _you_ are the brains in our duo, Miss Ladybug.”

“I guess you’re correct to some degree...It might also be that I’m not the one using a _hair_ dryer on my clothes.” She laughed.

Adrien made a short noise like he was offended, but the smile he was wearing proved it to be in-genuine. Turning the blow dryer, he directed the stream of warm air in Ladybug’s face briefly in retaliation.

And quite the retaliation it was, for the super heroine was laughing trying to wave him away. “Hey don’t take it out on me! It’s only the truth!!”

Adrien relented and turned the blow dryer off. “You're right as usual, Ladybug...Do you mind if I-...” He pointed to the closet behind him with his thumbs. Gosh, how many times does he have to have wardrobe problems in front of Ladybug?

Ladybug, of course didn’t mind at all. “Of course! Of course, you do your thing I’ll…” She backed out of the bathroom and slid the door until her face was the only thing Adrien could see. “I’ll just be waiting out here.”

Closing it she continued from the other side. “Though don’t leave me waiting too long!”

“I won’t!”

Stepping away from the door Ladybug walked towards the middle of Adrien's room taking a seat on the armrest of his couch.

About five minutes passed before Adrien was done.

The slight rumbling sound of the bathroom door sliding open was heard as Adrien stepped out. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a baggy dark orange tee shirt that had some variety of blue, yellow and green stripes across the front. His blonde hair was still a bit damp and disheveled from being roughly dried with a towel. 

Ladybug hoped with everything she had that it wasn’t obvious how hard she looked him up and down. She’s known Adrien for a while now and she’s never seen him in casual clothes. It was like she was seeing a side of Adrien she’s never seen before in a way.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” His soft smile faltered for a moment when he saw how Ladybug had her towel around her shoulders like a blanket. “Are you cold?”

“Oh um- just a-...just a little...” Before Ladybug could even fully respond Adrien was already heading in the direction of his bed. Kneeling down he reached under his bed and pulled out a bunch of neatly folded spare blankets.

Ladybug dropped the damp towel next to her on the floor and Adrien balanced the stack on the back of the couch next to her. She was expecting him to hand her the blanket he took from the top of the stack but he instead wrapped it around her himself.

“I’m really glad I kept these spare blankets in here. It would be a tragedy if Paris’ savior got sick.”

Adrien stepped back to admire his work. Which was three thick comforter blankets wrapped around a very red Ladybug. A beat passed and Ladybug still hadn’t found any words which made Adrien think he overstepped Ladybugs comfort zone.

“Ahhggh I’m sorry-” He dragged his hand down his face. “Was that too much? You probably don’t want that many blankets I just-”

“No no! They’re perfect… Thank you…” It almost broke Ladybug’s heart how much Adrien just assumes he does certain things wrong. In truth no combination of words could ever explain how much she actually loved the feeling of being wrapped in blankets that belong to Adrien. It was like if he let her borrow his hoodie, but somehow wayyy more personal. They’re warm and smell just like him. If only she could keep one, she would never leave her bed again.

...Was that a weird thought? Hopefully not.

Adrien sighed in relief. “I’m glad…Now you get all warmed up.” Picking back up the towel he brought out of the bathroom he walked over to the window and laid it out on top of one of the water puddles. “I’m just gonna clean up this water really quick.”

Stepping on top of the towel he shimmied it with his feet, following the trail of wet footsteps like he was a roomba cleaning up a trail of crumbs. 

And for what felt like the 100th time that night Ladybug smiled, the sight before her was just _too cute._ She shifted herself off of the couches arm rest and got comfortable in the actual seat part of the couch. 

“You know, I never had the chance to properly say because every time I’m here there’s an akuma situation, but your room is so awesome.” She hummed admirably, looking around the room. 

“Thanks!” He voiced from behind the couch, now drying his messy footprints he trailed during his mission to turn on the lights. “I wish I could invite more people over to see it. At this point I feel like akumas have been in my room more than my friends have.”

Adrien laughed to himself a little like that was a joke, but Ladybug knew there was a twinge of sad truth to the statement. Mostly because she secretly was a part of his friend circle and knew exactly how many times any of his friends have been invited over. Which was… close to none.

“Well… I’m honored that you chose to invite me.”

As he finished mopping up all the rain water he picked up the wet towel and dropped it on Ladybug’s old one next to the couch. “Of course!.”

Grabbing the last spare blanket he brought out, he wrapped it around himself and took a seat in the middle of the couch. Just a few feet away from Ladybug.

“I’m not really...used to having company when I’m at home...Especially company as great as you so it’s just...a little weird…”

Ladybug folded her legs up onto the couch to get more comfortable. “...It’s a good weird though, right?” 

Adrien stared at her for a moment before the corner of his mouth tugged up in an affectionate smile. “It’s a wonderful weird…”

After a beat, there was a bright flash of light outside causing the two to look outside at the weather, and Adrien to jolt when the eventual boom of thunder sounded.

“...It doesn't sound like the rain is going to let up any time soon…” He murmured.

Ladybug scooted a bit closer to Adrien. “That's not a problem. I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be anyways.”

Adrien kept his composure, though he couldn’t help but feel his face warm up as her shoulder brushed up against his. Even with all the blankets they had wrapped around themselves, the brief touch _did not_ go unnoticed by Adrien. “I’m actually... a little surprised Ladybug doesn't have anywhere to be on a Friday night.”

“Do you have places to be on Friday nights?”

Adrien tilted his head. “Touche...but to be fair I don’t really have anywhere to be on any night of the week.” 

Well sometimes Chat Noir did, but Ladybug didn’t need to know that.

Ladybug closed her eyes and let her head lean on Adrien’s shoulder. “Well, maybe I’ll have to bust you out of here sometime then…”

After a moment Adrien let his head lean on her’s, attempting and failing to stifle a yawn. “I’d like that very much.”

Shifting slightly Ladybug got a little more comfortable and snuggled deeper against Adrien. 

The two talked about other various meaningless things before they eventually drifted to sleep.

Adrien awoke to knocking on his door. Opening his eyes he tried to sit up, however his progress was stunted due to a sleeping Ladybug on his chest. 

_Oh_

_My_

_God_

“Adrien, it’s time to wake up if you aren’t already.” Nathalie impatiently voiced from behind the door.

Looking out his windows it was indeed sunrise. The dim orange light slowly filling up the room combined with the noise made Ladybug stir.

“...I’ll get up inna minute Maman…” Ladybug groaned snuggling deeper into Adrien’s chest.

Adrien invisibly shrieked.

“...What did you say, Adrien?” 

“ _U-uh nothing_ nothing! I’m awake, I'm awake...I uh-”

Ladybug’s eyes opened revealing a groggy blue. She looked up at him and he hopelessly looked back at her before whipping his head in the direction of the door. The door knob twisted and Nathalie stepped in.

The super heroine was jolted awake as Adrien frantically sat up, pulling one of the blankets they were sharing over her head and up to his chin.

 _“W-wait Nathalie- Don’t come in! I uh- am...not dressed yet!”_ Adrien wildly waved at her, and miraculously it worked. 

Nathalie went right back out of the room and quickly shut the door. ”...Just come down stairs when you’re ready. I have some schedule changes for the day I need to go over with you.”

“Sure, sure! Be down in a minute!”

Adrien held his breath for a few beats as he listened to her heels click back down the hall. When he knew she was gone he let out a breath and pulled the blanket back down to reveal a very red faced Ladybug. Her hair was a little staticky from being under the blanket.

“I am _so sorry_ I had to do that. I was not expecting her- or anyone to actually come in.”

Ladybug sat up, the blanket going up with her then falling off her shoulders.

“No no, don’t be I shouldn’t have stayed so late I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Arching her back, she lazily stretched her arms before falling backwards onto the opposite side of the couch, giving Adrien room to get up if need be. But mostly it was because she wasn’t quite ready to be woken up yet. Adrien was the morning person, _she was not._

“Do- Do you have the time, by any chance?” Her eyes flitted back closed as she yawned.

Adrien just curiously watched her for a moment. She was so at ease… very different from the alert and guarded Ladybug he sees when they’re fighting an akuma. Her sleepily lying in the golden morning light, messy waves of hair decorating the couches armrest she was using as a makeshift pillow… it was like a renaissance painting… Adrien wanted to see her like this forever.

Reaching over to the little table he has in front of his couch he pulled his phone over. Luckily it was still in good working condition after being in his soaked jeans last night. He pressed the home button and the time popped up.

“It’s almost a quarter till seven” 

At that Ladybug’s lazy, sleepy demeanor completely snapped. _“_ Wait it’s almost- _What?”_

Sitting up right again she pulled her yo-yo off of her hip and flipped it open. The time was almost a quarter till seven just like Adrien said but this time she was put at ease.

Running a hand through her tousled hair she let out a breath of relief. “Ohhhh, _till_ seven I was thinking that it _was_ seven- and that- cause-” She pitifully laughed to herself at her mistake. “Never mind…” 

Standing up she stretched her legs and her arms once more. “I wish this could last forever but I better leave for real this time.” 

She turned to Adrien who was watching with wide love struck eyes. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“...Thanks for wanting to.” His voice was small and soft. “I’ve never felt so... homey at home before so...thanks for that too…”

Ladybug smiled. “Hey, just doing my job as your friendly neighborhood Ladybug.” 

Opening the same window she came in from last night she was greeted with the smell of rain and a cool morning breeze. “Oh, before I go!”

Bounding back over to the couch Adrien was still sitting at she sat next to him...very closely.

Adrien’s eyes got big as her face was dangerously close to his. However she didn’t move.

“I didn’t sleep talk did I?” She almost whispered as if it was embarrassing.

Adrien blinked. “...W-you- um… no, not that I know of…”

Satisfied with his answer she leaned back out of his space. “Whew, that’s a relief.” She took his hand in her’s and quickly pecked him on the cheek, making a break for the window. “See you later, Adrien!”

Hopping up she turned and waved one last time. With a smile she leapt away. Disappearing beyond the rooftops.

As Adrien’s fingertips graced the spot where she kissed all he could bring himself to do was stiffly wave back even if she was already long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> can someone teach me how to not write 12 pages worth of stuff when i just want to drabble bchsdbchjsdhkc
> 
> the next chapter is originally what I wanted to write in the first place but it needed some context so I whipped up this first chapter real quick, so please excuse all the mistakes this was rushed bhdsbvdhsb though id lov to hear feedback! next chapter is going to be v fluffy and dorKY thanks 4 reading!


End file.
